


Счастливое число

by Falde



Category: Doctor Who, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Slice of Life, doctor!Kim Donghyuk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: Ханбин встречает Донхёка четыре раза и считает это совпадением. Донхёк же знает, что совпадений не бывает.





	Счастливое число

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с «Doctor Who». Донхёк — четырнадцатая инкарнация Доктора. Если Доктор может быть женщиной, то он может быть и корейским мальчиком.
> 
> бета - Riisa

— Но мне действительно нужно попасть в хранилище лекарств, — тяжело вздыхает кто-то справа от Ханбина. За последние минут пять эта фраза звучит не в первый раз, и он наконец-то использует это как повод сделать перерыв в написании лирики.

Всё равно слова упорно не хотят складываться в полноценный текст.

Ничего страшного в этом нет — все песни, которые Ханбин пишет, не уходят дальше ушей Чжевона и Рэсона. Он, конечно, собирается однажды выпустить микстейп, но до этого «однажды» ему ещё работать и работать. Тем трекам, что у него уже есть, многого не хватает до результата, который он хочет услышать в итоге.

Когда он поднимает взгляд от телефона, то видит перед стойкой в приёмной парня, сосредоточенно хлопающего по карманам своей кожаной куртки. Тот на первый взгляд кажется совсем подростком, а его стиль напоминает айдольский — все эти осветлённые и стильно уложенные волосы, пирсинг в ушах, джинсы с дырками на коленях, конверсы и виднеющаяся под расстёгнутой курткой футболка с надписью «воображение» на английском.

Парень наконец находит то, что искал — тонкую кожаную обложку, — и показывает её содержимое медсестре за стойкой. 

— Ким Донхёк, министерство здравоохранения и благосостояния, — он улыбается и склоняет голову набок. — Теперь вы можете меня проводить к хранилищу?

У медсестры потрясённо округляются глаза: кажется, такого поворота событий она не ожидала. Её можно понять, этот Донхёк совершенно не похож ни на какого министерского сотрудника— неужели там не следят за внешним видом работников и дают им одеваться так… Беззаботно? Непрезентабельно? Неофициально? Но это всё равно немного забавно, и Ханбин прячет улыбку, прикрывая лицо рукавом своей толстовки.

— Боже, простите, господин Ким, — поспешно говорит медсестра и кланяется парню. — Простите, я не могла пропустить вас, поверив на слово, что вы из министерства. Вы наверняка знаете, бывают такие случаи, что…

— Всё в порядке, — Донхёк беспечно отмахивается. — Я понимаю, о чём вы, и вы отлично справляетесь со своей работой, сестра Сон.

— Я сейчас проведу вас, — медсестра кланяется ещё раз и откладывает в сторону свои бумаги, прежде чем выйти из-за стойки. Донхёк оглядывается по сторонам, и Ханбин не успевает отвести взгляд.

Донхёк смотрит прямо на него, и Ханбин чувствует, словно подсмотрел за чужой тайной и влез не в своё дело — в каком-то смысле, так и есть,— и это неловко. Он даже готов извиниться или выслушать чужое недовольство его любопытством, но этого не происходит — Донхёк только беззаботно улыбается, прежде чем переключить своё внимание на медсестру Сон, которая уже подошла к нему со связкой ключей.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — вежливо говорит она, указывая на одну из дверей неподалёку от стойки. — Могу я поинтересоваться, зачем министерству понадобилось наше хранилище?

Донхёк растерянно смотрит на неё, а потом шумно вдыхает.

— Обыкновенная проверка, сестра Сон. Нужно убедиться, что лекарства хранятся в надлежащих условиях, что на стенах нет никаких трещин, что потолок не собирается рухнуть, и ещё сотня таких же мелочей. Я уверен, что у вас всё в порядке, — он разводит руками, — но, сами понимаете, моя задача убедиться в этом лично.

— Да, конечно, извините, — поспешно говорит медсестра и меняет тему. — Вы, кстати, так молоды, господин Ким, должно быть, вы превосходный и незаменимый сотрудник, раз вас взяли на работу в столь юном возрасте.

Ханбин фыркает — более неудобной темы для разговора не мог бы придумать даже он. Он, в общем-то, согласен со всем сказанным, но всё-таки некоторые вещи вслух лучше не говорить.

Донхёк закатывает глаза, и, когда он проходит, Ханбин готов поклясться, что слышит недовольное: «Мне больше двух тысяч лет, даже если не вспоминать исповедальный диск, а люди всё ещё считают меня молодым!»

Что?

Донхёк замирает на пороге хранилища, тянется во внутренний карман куртки, достаёт оттуда тёмные очки и только после этого заходит внутрь вслед за медсестрой.

За мгновение до того, как за ним закрывается дверь, Ханбину кажется, что на стене появляются трещины, образующие зловещее лицо, которое достойно фильмов ужасов, и самая большая трещина — похожая на рот — стремительно ширится, показывая тёмную бездну.

Вот именно поэтому надо было лечить свою простуду сразу, а не запускать её. Из-за температуры и не такое может померещиться.

***

— Мне срочно нужно попасть на вашу кухню, — говорит кто-то за спиной Ханбина, когда он ставит заказ на один из столиков. Голос кажется ему знакомым, и когда он поворачивается, то видит того парня, которого встретил в больнице несколько дней назад. 

Ким Донхёк, кажется? Он стоит перед менеджером Хван, сцепив руки за спиной, беззаботно покачивается с пятки на носок и кажется совершенно не к месту в этом маленьком кафе.

— И это зачем же? — строго интересуется менеджер Хван. Ханбину, на самом деле, парня уже жаль. Менеджер Хван — довольно резкая женщина. Она хороша в управлении персоналом, но быстро выходит из себя и в такие моменты говорит подчинённым всё, что у неё на уме.

— У вас микроволновая печь сломалась, — мягко отвечает ей Донхёк. — А я мастер, пришёл её починить.

— Не слышала от сотрудников ничего об этом, — хмурится менеджер Хван. — Я считаю, что вам лучше уйти и не мешать нам работать.

Этот парень ей не нравится, понимает Ханбин. И это означает только одно: что бы там Донхёк ни хотел сделать на кухне, менеджер не собирается его туда пускать. Как не собирается и слушать.

Донхёк вздыхает и одной рукой откидывает назад чёлку, пока в ту, что за спиной,, из рукава выскальзывает какая-то странная вещь. У неё рукоятка, как у отвёртки, но вторая её половина — это четыре полупрозрачные зелёные пластины, концы которых вместе образуют ромб. Донхёк поворачивает руку с приспособлением, и пластины начинают светиться изнутри, издавая странный жужжащий звук.

С кухни раздаётся громкий хлопок, треск искр и крики поваров. Пахнет дымом.

— Вот видите, госпожа, — вздыхает Донхёк, — я же говорил, что микроволновка сломалась.

Он прячет прибор обратно в рукав, пока менеджер Хван бежит на кухню, а потом следует за ней. 

Через приоткрытую дверь Ханбину кажется, что он видит на месте холодильника металлическую фигуру человека, но этого просто не может быть, правда?

Колокольчик над входом в кафе звенит, когда в помещение входят несколько иностранцев в чёрных костюмах. Ханбин вздыхает и напрягает память, пытаясь по крупицам собрать своё сомнительное знание английского.

Металлический человек напрочь вылетает из его головы.

***

В этом, определённо, есть какой-то заговор или знак, потому что загадочного не-совсем-незнакомца (Ханбин знает его имя, это уже что-то?) он встречает уже второй раз за неделю.

И снова это происходит совершенно случайно: Ханбину просто нужен кофе — его сосед по комнате выпил всё, что было, и не потрудился сказать об этом сразу, чтобы тебе икалось, Ким Чжинхван, — а круглосуточный магазин на соседней улице будет работать, кажется, даже после конца света.

Он успевает бросить в корзинку банку кофе, пару шоколадных батончиков и задумчиво останавливается возле полки с энергетиками, когда в магазин вбегает Донхёк. Он растерянно смотрит по сторонам — уже поздно, и людей в магазине всего пятеро, включая Ханбина и кассира, — достаёт из куртки ту самую кожаную обложку, что и в больнице, разворачивает её и поднимает над своей головой, позволяя всем увидеть своё удостоверение.

— Офицер полиции Ким Донхёк. Прошу всех как можно скорее покинуть здание, здесь скрывается опасный преступник.

Он уже успел стать полицейским?

А окружающим не нужно повторять дважды: они поспешно бегут к выходу, побросав свои покупки. Ханбин же претендует на звание самого невезучего человека в мире, потому что умудряется споткнуться об выкатившуюся из чьей-то корзинки бутылку воды и растягивается на полу, сильно ударившись коленом.

И пока он трёт ушибленное место и старательно сдерживает все ругательства, Донхёк, уже успевший подойти к стойке кассира, начинает говорить:

— А теперь, когда мы остались наедине, у меня есть к тебе пара вопросов. Сколько вас здесь? Что вам нужно?

— Это не твоё дело, Доктор, — равнодушно отвечает кассир.

— Моё, — и в голосе Донхёка отчётливо слышны упрямство и уверенность. — Это моя планета, если вы со своими товарищами вдруг забыли об этом.

— Ты не можешь побеждать вечно, Доктор.

— Могу. Поражения, ты должен знать, я ненавижу поражения, — Донхёк вздыхает. — Я вас всегда останавливал, смогу и на этот раз.

Ханбин осторожно подползает к краю стеллажа, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, а потом выглядывает из своего укрытия. Донхёк стоит к нему спиной, в его вытянутой руке то самое похожее на отвёртку устройство, которое Ханбин видел в прошлый раз, а на лице у стоящего перед ним кассира нет никаких эмоций на лице и…

И у него посреди лба торчит странный голубой фонарь на длинной палке.

А потом взгляд кассира медленно, словно он машина, опускается на Ханбина. И это при том, что он прячется за подставкой с чипсами, где его не должно быть видно.

— Уничтожить, — по слогам произносит кассир, поднимает руку, раскрывая ладонь, и интуиция Ханбина буквально кричит ему, что это дурной знак и нужно отсюда уходить.

— Нет, нет, нет, — тараторит Донхёк. Прибор в его руке снова начинает жужжать, и фонарь во лбу кассира искрит, издаёт хлопок, а затем темнеет. 

Его голова опускается, как у поломанной игрушки.

— Я так хотел узнать их план, — вздыхает Донхёк и проводит прибором перед собой, словно это какой-то сканер.

— Их? — переспрашивает Ханбин, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. — Это какая-то банда? Кто этот кассир?

— Далек, — говорит ему Донхёк таким тоном, будто это всё объясняет.

Но это не объясняет ничего.

— Куда более интересный вопрос, — продолжает Донхёк, — кто ты и что ты здесь делаешь? Я, кажется, просил всех покинуть здание?

— Ким Ханбин. И я споткнулся и упал, — Ханбин неловко пожимает плечами и некстати добавляет: — А ещё я почти уверен, что старше тебя, где твоё уважительное обращение к старшим?

Совершенно некстати вспоминается та фраза про две тысячи лет, которую Ханбин услышал в больнице.

— Эти корейские правила вежливости, всегда о них забываю, — вздыхает Донхёк и хлопает себя по карманам. Он достаёт небольшой металлический футляр, а когда открывает его, то Ханбин видит прозрачные наклейки с белыми овалами в центре. Донхёк подходит к нему неспешно и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть.

Ханбину эту не нравится. А ещё больше ему не нравится сожаление в чужих глазах.

— Это сонные накладки, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Донхёк. — Было бы лучше использовать червя памяти, но я не ношу его с собой.

Прежде чем Ханбин успевает уточнить, что он имеет в виду, Донхёк быстро приклеивает одну наклейку ему на руку.

Мир темнеет мгновенно.

***

Он даже не удивляется, когда на экскурсии в музее — идея профессора по мировой культуре — среди десятков (или даже сотен? Ханбину кажется, что людей здесь пугающе много) посетителей ему мерещится Ким Донхёк. В последний раз Ханбин видел его шесть дней назад, в странном сне, где кассир из соседнего супермаркета стал каким-то… роботом? Пришельцем?

Далеком.

Ханбин послушно слушает всю информацию, которую равнодушным тоном рассказывает экскурсовод , не стараясь что-либо запомнить. Отдельные фразы — факты и цитаты — откладываются в памяти сами, и, возможно, когда-нибудь они могут пригодиться ему в песнях. Он смотрит по сторонам, запоминает формы и образы, всматривается в каждый узор и находит во всём самые неожиданные ассоциации.

— Извините, а что здесь? — неожиданно громко спрашивает Юнха, одна из его одногруппниц, и когда Ханбин находит её взглядом, то видит, как она приоткрывает дверь под обрывком старинного полотна и заглядывает внутрь.

— Это хозяйственное помещение, — экскурсовод отмахивается, замерев перед коридором, ведущим в другой зал. — Мы храним там всё, что находится в ужасном состоянии и требует реставрации, а ещё туда помещают новые экспонаты, которым пока не нашлось места.

Ханбин вздыхает и неспешно обходит зал, ещё раз осматривая британские картины и керамику семнадцатого века.

Страх накатывает на него неожиданно. Резкий, необоснованный, необъяснимый. Ханбин чувствует ужас, смешанный с желанием бежать и предчувствием чего-то плохого. Он резко поворачивается, намереваясь довериться своим инстинктам и рвануть куда подальше, и замирает.

Неподалёку от той приоткрытой двери в хозяйственное помещение, примерно в десяти шагах от него стоит статуя — каменный ангел с хищным лицом и угрожающе протянутыми вперёд руками. Ханбин уверен, что прежде её здесь не было, готов поклясться в этом любому, кто спросит. А ещё ему почему-то кажется, что статуе нужен он.

Какая чепуха.

Но когда Ханбин отводит взгляд в сторону, а потом смотрит на статую снова, то с ужасом понимает, что та стала ближе и положение её рук изменилось.

Наверное, он просто переутомился, ему не мешало бы отдохнуть, или он и вовсе сошёл с ума.

— Не моргай! — раздаётся крик откуда-то спереди, и Ханбин отвлекается буквально на секунду, пытаясь разглядеть говорившего, а статуя за эту секунду оказывается ближе, и выражение её лица меняется из хищного на триумфальное. От Ханбина её отделяет всего пара шагов, и он в ужасе отшатывается назад.

— Не моргай, — повторяет Донхёк уже спокойнее и добавляет. — Не отводи от него взгляда, но и не смотри ему в глаза.

— Почему? — спрашивает Ханбин. 

— Потому что глаза — зеркало души. Если ты посмотришь в глаза Плачущему ангелу, то он сможет проникнуть в твой визуальный центр, тем самым создавая своё изображение в твоей голове, а потом выберется наружу и убьёт тебя.

— Нет, почему нельзя отводить взгляд, — Ханбин слабо улыбается. Слова про выбирающегося наружу ангела-убийцу только усилили его панику, но при этом спорить с Донхёком или сомневаться в его словах не хочется совершенно. Почему-то в том, что тот говорит правду, а не придумывает всю историю на ходу, Ханбин не сомневается ни секунды.

— Квантовый замок, — объясняет Донхёк. — Ангел не может двигаться, пока ты на него смотришь. Но стоит только тебе на секунду отвлечься, как всё.

— Всё?

— Ангелы питаются кинетической энергией времени, которая образуется, когда они отправляют кого-то в прошлое. Вернуться из прошлого ты не сможешь, — Донхёк проходит мимо него. — Я знаю, звучит ужасно, но, поверь, сытые ангелы намного хуже, они просто убивают своих жертв.

— Очень оптимистично, — с желанием закатить глаза приходится бороться, а веки начинают подрагивать. — Но что мне теперь делать? Я не смогу стоять так вечность.

— Если ангел посмотрит на своё отражение, то замок сработает и он застынет навечно. Нужно только зеркало, — невпопад отвечает Донхёк, отодвигая что-то за его спиной. — Продержишь ещё немного, хорошо?

Ханбин слышит знакомое жужжание того странного прибора, и, кажется, где-то позади него действительно висело небольшое старое зеркало. Но если Ханбин помнит правильно, то оно было потрескавшимся и таким грязным, что в нём ничего и не видно было толком.

Глаза ужасно печёт, перед ними всё расплывается, а за спиной ангела Ханбину мерещится слабое движение.

Он переводит взгляд всего на миг, и за это время ангел протягивает к нему руки и застывает в считанных сантиметрах от его лица.

— Там ещё кто-то есть, — негромко сообщает Ханбин, пытаясь унять свою панику. За его спиной слышится грохот и последующий звон — похоже, Донхёк снял зеркало со стены, чтобы в итоге уронить его и разбить.

— Второй ангел, — слышит Ханбин, и его сердце уходит в пятки. Что там Донхёк говорил? Ангелы отправляют в прошлое? Или могут убить?

— Ты мне доверяешь? — неожиданно спрашивает Донхёк. И продолжает, даже не дожидаясь ответа: — Верь мне, я тебя вытащу, хён.

_Хён_.

— «Хён»? — теряется Ханбин.

— Ты сам говорил про уважительное обращение к старшим, — мягко замечает Донхёк, и в его голосе отчётливо слышна улыбка. — Я пытаюсь быть вежливым.

Кажется, тот сон всё же был не совсем сном.

— Обойди ангела, не отводя взгляда, и встань прямо за его спиной, — просит Донхёк.

Ханбин делает как сказано, решая не задавать лишних вопросов. Донхёк, похоже, знает, о чём говорит. И если всё происходящее реально, если это всё — не плод воображения Ханбина, то ему лучше положиться на того, у кого есть хоть какой-то план. План у Донхёка должен быть, потому что Ханбин знает — слышит и чувствует, — что тот идёт рядом с ним, глядя при этом на второго ангела.

— Отлично, — Донхёк хлопает в ладоши и потирает руки. — Теперь просто сделай несколько шагов назад.

Ханбин послушно делает пару шагов и останавливается.

— Когда я досчитаю до трёх, ты можешь моргнуть. У тебя будет секунда, хён, а потом ты должен снова посмотреть на ангела, — продолжает Донхёк. — Сразу же, не мешкай.

— Что? Но ты же сам говорил не моргать! — выкрикивает Ханбин.

— Всё будет в порядке, — заверяет его Донхёк, и Ханбин чувствует, как чужие пальцы легко сжимают его запястье. — Я ни за что не проиграю им.

Ханбин дожидается команды и моргает, а когда смотрит на ангела снова, тот уже стоит к нему лицом.

— Сейчас кое-что случится, — предупреждает Донхёк. — Попытайся не удивляться слишком сильно. И не отвлекайся, пока ангел не пропадёт из виду.

А он пропадёт, хочет спросить Ханбин, но не успевает. Что-то тонко звенит, потом раздаётся низкий гудящий звук, а воздух вокруг стремительно теплеет и идёт рябью. В следующее мгновение Ханбин понимает, что находится на круглом мостике посреди просторной (и такой же круглой) комнаты с кремовыми стенами, украшенными какими-то круглыми конструкциями. С потолка свисают бумажные фонарики, среди которых затерялись несколько тщательно сложенных журавлей. На мостике — прямо за спиной Ханбина — стоит большая шестиугольная консоль, полная непонятных кнопок, торчащих проводов, странных разъёмов и мигающих экранов, а из центра этой панели к потолку поднимается прозрачная труба, в которой находятся люминесцентные лампы.

И здесь слишком много кругов.

— Всё в порядке? — Донхёк выглядывает с другой стороны консоли. — Нормально себя чувствуешь? Голова не кружится?

— Нет, я… Всё хорошо, — отвечает Ханбин, а потом комнату ощутимо трясёт, словно снаружи началось землетрясение.

— Они не хотят так просто сдаваться, — Донхёк вздыхает. — Всё ещё думают, что смогут взять верх.

Он резко опускает один из закреплённых вокруг трубы мониторов и смотрит в него — Ханбин, бросивший взгляд через его плечо, предпочёл бы не видеть перекошенное лицо Плачущего ангела настолько близко, — прежде чем нажимает несколько кнопок.

— Держись крепче, — советует Донхёк и дёргает на себя один из рубильников. Комната трясётся снова, Ханбина ведёт в сторону, и он хватается за перила, расположенные по периметру мостика, следом опять раздаётся гудение, а потом слышен глухой стук, похожий на удар чего-то о медный чайник, и всё стихает.

— Теперь можно выходить, — сообщает Донхёк, снова заглянув в монитор, и прячет руки в карманы своей неизменной кожаной куртки. — Там безопасно.

Он беспечно спускается по лестнице и идёт к двери, а Ханбин послушно идёт следом.

Первое, что он замечает — они оказались в каком-то другом месте, потому что теперь Ханбин стоит в стороне от ангелов. А второе — это сами ангелы. Они стоят друг напротив друга и не шевелятся даже после того, как он закрывает глаза на несколько секунд.

— Квантовый замок — это не только преимущество, но и проклятие, — Донхёк пожимает плечами. — Они навечно становятся простыми камнями, стоит им только посмотреть друг на друга. Поэтому обычно Плачущие ангелы и прикрывают лица руками, чтобы не взглянуть случайно на кого-нибудь из своих собратьев. 

Ханбин кивает, показывая, что он слушает, и оборачивается, просто чтобы смотреть на что-то другое, а не на ангелов, и потрясённо замирает. За его спиной — открытая дверь, ведущая в ту самую просторную и слишком круглую комнату, но расположена она не в стене и даже не на каком-то космическом корабле.

Это синяя полицейская будка. Ханбин такие раньше только на снимках в интернете видел.

Он заглядывает внутрь ещё раз — комната встречает его всё тем же светом, а на противоположной стороне виднеется проход в какой-то коридор, — потом снова осматривает будку и даже обходит её несколько раз. Результат всё равно не меняется.

— Да, она больше внутри, чем снаружи, — легко смеётся Донхёк. — Это ТАРДИС. Моя ТАРДИС. Самый лучший корабль, о котором только можно мечтать.

— Корабль? — неуверенно переспрашивает Ханбин. Он-то думал, что после мерещившихся ему трещин на стенах и металлических людей, после странных снов, которые не были снами, и после Плачущих ангелов его уже сложно будет удивить. Но сейчас перед ним стоит человек, который называет кораблём _полицейскую будку_ , и Ханбин не знает, что ответить на это.

— Именно, — Донхёк улыбается. — Я Доктор, повелитель времени, и я спасаю людей. В общем-то, не только людей, но их чаще всего.

Это звучит ещё более абсурдно, чем всё остальное, но не поверить сложно — хотя бы после всего, что Ханбин успел увидеть. Серьёзно, если существуют живые статуи, отправляющие в прошлое, кассиры с фонарями во лбу, живые стены и какие-то (такие же необъяснимые) вещи, о которых он наверняка не знает, то почему путешествия во времени не могут быть правдой?

— Доктор, — повторяет Ханбин. Из всего, что он услышал, эта информация кажется проще всего.

— Это моё имя, — объясняет Донхёк. 

Ладно, не проще.

— Я думал, тебя зовут Ким Донхёк.

— У меня много имён, — Донхёк пожимает плечами. — Это одно из них. Люди придают именам слишком большое значение. Справедливости ради, в этой инкарнации мне тоже проще представляться Донхёком, окружающие задают меньше вопросов. Кажется, я регенерировал в слишком молодое тело.

— Регенерировал? — а Ханбин-то думал, что невероятные открытия закончились на том факте, что путешествия во времени реальны.

— Ага, — Донхёк указывает пальцем на самого себя. — Четырнадцатое лицо.

Просто замечательно.

— Кстати о четвёрках, — задумчиво говорит Донхёк. — Это моё четырнадцатое лицо, а тебя я встречаю уже в четвёртый раз, и я достаточно хорошо знаком с Вселенной, чтобы знать, что таких совпадений не бывает.

Ханбин смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Не хочешь присоединиться? — Донхёк кивает в сторону будки. — Всё время и пространство, всё, о чём ты когда-либо слышал и что мечтал увидеть, скрывается за этими дверями. Ты сможешь посетить любую планету и любой город, сможешь увидеть любое легендарное событие и встретиться с любым известным человеком из прошлого и будущего. Что скажешь? Как тебе такое предложение?

И это звучит интересно. Странно, совсем немного — страшно, ведь мало ли чем закончится, но очень заманчиво. Если это всё реально, если он действительно может променять серость своих будней на возможность своими глазами увидеть множество чудес, то Ханбин не уверен, что тут вообще есть реальный выбор. Но кто вообще предлагает чудеса, не прося ничего взамен?

— А я-то тебе зачем? — спрашивает Ханбин. Донхёк в ответ закатывает глаза.

— Компания. Я не люблю путешествовать в одиночестве.

И это действительно многое объясняет. Мало кто любит одиночество. Да и, к тому же, если все эти обещанные путешествия (только выдумка) ему не понравятся, то он всегда сможет вернуться, правда?

— Мы успеем до завтрашнего утра? — уточняет Ханбин, просто чтобы убедиться. — Мне нужно курсовую сдать.

— Ким Ханбин, — Донхёк закатывает глаза, — это машина, которая перемещается во времени. Она может отправить тебя даже во вчерашнее утро.

Ханбин неуверенно улыбается, прежде чем зайти в будку.


End file.
